if Heaven and Hell decide (that they both are satisfied)
by dreamscaping-you
Summary: This wasn't the right path to take, she knew. But it would be fine, perhaphs; in the end everything would be worth it. She would avenge her dead family and protect the ones that were still alive. Even if the ultimate price to pay was her soul. (Warning: female-not-Ciel[Our Ciel]) (M for future chapters)
1. your fingers came unwired

_if Heaven and Hell decide (that they both are satisfied)_

[1] your fingers came unwired

* * *

Her body ached like it hasn't in years. Her breath hitches, and she suspects she is about to faint.

No. She has to endure this. They promised… did they not? That they would scape together. It was… it was what was supposed to be done. Yes. Yes, they would scape.

Where was Ciel, anyways? She was sure they had been put together, but it was impossible to tell, everything was so dark and her eyelids were as good as weights.

Perhaps she could forget it all?

.: :.

"Ciel, are you awake?"

The voice of someone she barely recognised awoke her with unsurprising ease. She slowly blinked, trying to comprehend what kind of situation was she—where was she, even? Was this—?

No. Her eyelids didn't let in much light, but there was _light_ , she could see it. Wherever this was, it was way better than the other place.

"I am now." She whispered, with the manliest voice possible she could muster, answering to her—newly acquired—butler.

Even if her vision was blurry, the dazzling smile _Sebastian_ was throwing at her was easy to recognise.

"Good, for we have arrived to the hospital you mentioned."

She nodded. The butler released her, and she proceeded with a dainty stance and practiced ease towards the receptionist, who offered her a halfway-pity-halfway-sweet smile, something that left her wondering _Am I really looking that ghastly?_

"What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Dulles. Is she available?" She said, with that feigned voice she was starting to hate. It was easy to pretend, but she figured somebody would find out eventually and they would—

 _Breathe. Concentrate._

"I think her break starts in about five minutes. Do you want me to deliver her a message?"

She thought for a couple of seconds. "Please do tell her that Ciel is back, please." And she took the nearest chair and sat. The receptionist spared her an askew glance, but stood from her seat and went to deliver her message. It didn't take her long to be back, this time with Aunt Angie, who was visibly disheveled for her abrupt coming.

"…Hi." She barely had time to say before she was envolver into a pair of strong arms. The woman in front of her wasn't at all the beautiful lady she was used to see—perfect lipstick, perfect hairdo, dresses cut out perfectly. She had no make up on, her hair was a barely-passable bun and her clothing was rather simple.

"You're back, my goodness. At least one of you is back."

She wondered if auntie actually noticed the fact that she lied, that she said to be _Ciel_ instead of who she truly was. She supposed it didn't matter, but only if she didn't ask her.

"I was saved, auntie. I had to… I received help from someone." At this her aunt spared her a glance, like asking _what are you talking about_ and giving her her madam-red-branded-eyebrow that, had this been another passion, she would have laughed.

"By w-whom?" at this point, it was hard for the woman to retain her happiness, and so she cried a few happiness tears, and almost crushed her now fragile body, barely noticing how her hands inflicted damage upon her ribcage.

"I ought to say that would be me, madame." Said Sebastian, breaking the moment and smiling almost sheepishly. "Let me introduce myself: my name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Auntie regarded him, as though she were reviewing in her head his name, looking for suspiciousness or nobility. But nothing at all came—Sebastian Michaelis _was_ , after all, a rather ordinary name.

"And what are you?" Finally said auntie. "Were you part of those freaks that abducted him or…?"

"Oh, no. Nothing at all, madame. I am simply one hell of a butler" and were this not a serious situation, _Ciel_ would have laughed at the irony of his wording. "An… acquaintance of mine has a hero complex of sorts, so to speak. He… infiltrated into the organisation and rescued Ciel, the only one left, and left Ciel to my care until Ciel was stable enough to travel."

"Oh deary," prayed aunt Angie, she put her hand on her forehead. "Has your asthma come back, Ciel? Have you had any attacks this month?"

So at least she was buying the facade. That was a good sign. She tried to remember then, how many times Ciel had attacks while they were…

"I had ten of them last month, but nothing happened after I was set free." Which was the truth, since she had only been free for about two hours and a half. But auntie oughtn't to know about this. Angie nodded. After seconds of silence, she asked: "What happened to grampa, is he ok?"

"Tanaka?" said Angie unsure. Ciel nodded. "Well, he came two days prior today, but I'm no sure about his current whereabouts. I suspect he is in the London mansion, however. Do you want to look for him?"

Ciel nodded. "Then wait for me a few minutes, I'm sure I can get them to exchange my turn to tomorrow. Today I need to be with you." She didn't say _want to_ as much as _need to_ , something Ciel didn't know how to take. Her original idea was to go tell her _he_ was alive and then go to the other mansion and live calmly until the adequate time was to come. She didn't intend on letting auntie help her.

She gazed at Sebastian, who didn't as much as rolled his eyes. She knew what he must think, despite only knowing each other for about three hours—what a pitiful sight, if only I was able to _eat_ now.

Unconsciously, she touched her eyepatch, which covered her supposed contract with Sebastian. "If you really must to," she finally let out, not really sure of what she was supposed to say to that, or if that's how Ciel would have answered her had he—

 _Breathe. Concentrate._

Ciel wouldn't cry as she was about to, she mentally told herself. How foolish.

Before she could do anything at all, auntie left to, she supposed, tell whoever was in charge that she would be going now, something she didn't know how to take. She could almost feel the weight of Sebastian's gaze in her shoulders. "Something you would like to tell me, _Ciel_?"

She closed her eyes, exasperated. "Just don't say any word. Don't answer any questions. Your job is to serve me, you hear?" The eyepatch was bothersome. She was so unused to this sensation, she had to get used to have an eye closed and the other open.

"Yes, my la—"

"Don't. Say. It."

Sebastian seemed more than satisfied with having her irked. "Very well, my _lord_."

It was a matter of minutes before aunt Angie emerged back, this time wearing her glasses. "I called a cab, honey. I hope you don't mind it?"

.: :.

"Madame Red figured the Midfords would like to know about your… whereabouts. She said both, lord Edward and Lady Elizabeth had been profoundly saddened at the prospect of your loss."

It was the third day Ciel passed in the newly-constructed mansion (demon powers are truly wonders, but I would recommend you to be less inconspicuous if you don't want to be found out) and they both decided a new haircut was due.

"Mhmm." Ciel answered, lazily reading the newspaper.

"Lord Edward is apologizing for not being able to come this weekend, what with the tests so close he needs all the time he can use to study."

"Mhmm."

"Lady Elizabeth will be visiting today in the evening, however."

Ciel lowered the newspaper, and sighed defeated. "And you didn't tell me before, why?"

Sebastian shrugged, cutting with enerving perfection. "The reply came only this morning, my lord. Marquess Midford expected this, for the letter is dated three days prior this day."

Ciel looked at him as though he wanted to kill him merely with the eyes. Sebastian cleaned his shoulders and proceeded to retire the fabric, so he could rise.

"We need to offer a proper dinner, then. Make sure to prepare a guest room, I suspect she will stay the night."

"As you wish, my lord."

.: :.

"Ciel?" Was Elizabeth's unsure regarding upon her arrival. Before Ciel stood not only his cousin, but also aunt Francis, right behind Elizabeth, trying her best to look unaffected.

"Elizabeth, aunt Frances." Ciel said with the utmost nobility he was able. "Welcome to the rebuilt mansion."

"Ciel," said aunt Frances, her voice missing her usual vice-grip it usually bore. It was… _softer_.

"Please, do come in. My butler has prepared an exquisite dinner that would get cold if we don't arrive now. After you, please."

Ciel hoped they wouldn't notice. Anyhow, there's so many bandages in his body that it's barely what it used to be. Now it was just a crumbling petite body. Broken beyond repair.

Just as they arrived the dinner room, Sebastian was placing the final dish, "…and I really hope you enjoy them" he was saying as Ciel entered the room. Be as they were family, Ciel guessed he didn't expect he would wait until his arrival to name the dishes. "Oh, my lord, I was listing this evening's food, would you like me to rep—"

"Don't bother yourself." _I won't be eating anything of that, anyway_. "A serving of porridge will suffice."

Frances seemed anguished at his eating choice, but understanding. Lizzy, who knew nothing at all and was confused _and for the love of God, he looks so frail and he needs to eat more,_ spoke her mind.

"But there is more than enough food here. Is it not of your liking? Because I can bring you cookies Paula taught me how to bake and—"

"Elizabeth," aunt Frances' voice was stiff, like it used to be. It wasn't a scolding, but neither it was a _sweetheart_ endearing tone. "Ciel has suffered through a lot, we don't know for sure how much he is able to eat."

Elizabeth's eyes buldged at the sudden realisation. _I'm sorrys_ followed thereafter, and Ciel had to smile her before uttering "Sebastian cooked all this food just for you both, I imagined you would have liked it all."

It wasn't hard to pretend to be Ciel, but it didn't hurt any less.

In the end, Sebastian had to prepare yet another guest room, and had to guide Paula to one of the servants spare bedrooms.

.: :.

Edward arrived two weeks later, right after presenting his last test.

"Is it true?" He asked Ciel, and it was in that kind of moment in which Ciel was glad they both had been absolutely identical to each other, or else _he_ from all people would have noticed.

Ciel extended a little box to him as solemn as possible, avoiding eye contact along the way. Edward received the box, confusion and dread interwoven in his gut, not knowing if he were supposed to do something, say _hi Ciel_ or just open it.

And Ciel just stood there, with that feigned tranquility of his, regarding him with a condescendant pity Edward would have never guessed his cousin could ever posses.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Ciel, His voice as fragile as… but that couldn't be. Edward finally opened it, slowly, as though he were afraid this was Pandora's box, and inside he would find the world's worst secret.

Inside lied a ring. He barely recognised it, he had long ago given it to his cousin, _Ciel's twin sister_ , when his parents said an arranged marriage between the Midford son and the Phantomhive daughter was due. He barely remembered it, even if it was a family heirloom, _the_ Midford engagement ring. He had only seen it two or three times, for she usually didn't wear it. But _now_ it was different. She couldn't wear it anymore. She _wouldn't_ wear it anymore.

And the reality of it all broke into him. His knees gave in, his shoulders trembled and his breath was a barely hidden sob.

And Ciel just stood there, impassive to his pain. "Believe me when I say that it's better this way, all the things that happened…" his voice cut. He must have sensed that Edward wouldn't understand his words, that he _couldn't_ understand the reason behind them. The cold logic, as you might want to call it. He decided to frown instead, as though he were trying himself to comprehend the situation.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss. But I, as her twin, know that she wouldn't want you to be sad. When we were captured, she mentioned you had a good singing voice." Ciel didn't even know why he was trying to cheer Edward up. They had—supposedly—little to no interactions growing up. When the play-dates began, they usually were between the twins and Lizzy, and just recently Edward. But only Edward and _her_ , not Edward and Ciel.

Ciel's cough brought him back to reality. "She might not be here anymore, but you can sing to her memory, if it makes you feel better. If it brings you comfort."

Ciel knew it wouldn't. Ciel did try to apply it to his own loss. And the only thing that help bearing the guilt— _it should have been Ciel and not me the one surviving_ —was the desire to get revenge.

"Is… was she buried here?"

It was such a random question Ciel wasn't sure how to answer it. "No, she… her remnants were burned. There is, however, a grave with her name in the terrain.

Edward nodded his understanding. "If there is anything you'd like to discuss me, you can find me there."

As Edward was slowly walking towards the grave, Sebastian appeared behind Ciel. "Is afternoon tea ready, Sebastian?"

The butler bowed in response. "Today I have prepared Darjeeling with Orange. I was hoping lord Midford would accompany us in the afternoon tea. Is he already leaving?"

Ciel shook his head. Most probably Sebastian could have heard them from the kitchen, and his questioning was mere pretence. "Let's have tea in the garden, that way he will be able to accompany us."

Sebastian merely nodded. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

I'll try to make this quickly. This is... a retelling of sorts of Kuroshitsuji. When it comes to immune system, women's are better than men's, so in the (hypotetical) case of a twin brother and a twin sister, the twin brother would be the one with the hereditarial disease.

Also, as you can see, in this case, it was female-not-Ciel who was engaged. This was because she holds no real power as head of the house Phantomhive, which, brings my last point.

This was heavily based in the live-action movie. Most fans don't like it, I am not of that "most fans", mostly because brings so many political points that Shiori had to use. It is heavily based, but it doesn't mean it's a copy-pasted version.

I have no official beta whatsoever, so if you pick any mistakes, please do tell me. I would very much appreciate it.

Farewell.


	2. cause beautiful boys gave chase

_if Heaven and Hell decide (that they both are satisfied)_

[2] 'cause beautiful boys gave chase

* * *

The next few months were rather blurry. Mostly, his lessons were taught by Sebastian—with the exception of fencing, that is. Somehow, aunt Frances had explicitly said she wanted to teach him in that particular regard. Therefore, Sebastian was practically teaching him politics, geography, maths and classic literature. To cope up with all of that alone was tiring (especially with the fact he wasn't supposed to learn those things until two years weren't for the… incident) so after the weekly sessions with Aunt Frances, saying he was dead was an understatement.

"Oh, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," said Lizzy beside him, while attending a bruise on his cheek. "You are actually better at this that you were last year, you know?"

"I'm still not able to hold a battle with her," he replied, as though it truly afflicted him his inability to hold his sword against a woman like her. And it's not that he thought she wasn't powerful or he would never win her, but Lizzy was trying to console him, and she needed something to console him on in the first place.

"Neither am I," she answered, laughing a little. She took a step back and nodded her approval at the nursed cheek. "I'm not as good as auntie Angie, but I suspect your cheek will look like nothing blemished it next week time."

Ciel smiled discreetly at her, whispering a little _thank you_. From the corner of his eye, he gazed at her figure.

Elizabeth was beautiful, even inside her fencing uniform and with her hair in a single low ponytail for better management.

(Internally, Ciel wondered, had things been different, would she come to look as beautiful as her cousin one day?

Perhaps. But it wasn't to be.)

"What do you say of a round against me? I may not be mother, but I could help you with your posture and you get to practice more without mother beating you."

Ciel shook his head, as though he were resigning to get beaten. "When you put it like that, it doesn't sound as dangerous as it actually is." Then he put on a thoughtful expression, "I might even consider it—en garde!"

Elizabeth had barely time to react, but that didn't stop her from mopping the floor with him in matter of minutes. Just as she had _touché_ 'd him, he entered in a coughing fit. She took that as the beginning of an asthma attack, and started apologising profusely. Ciel was finally able to stop, and he put a hand in her head, gently skimming through it with his fingers.

"I'm quite alright, Elizabeth. It was just a cough." He assured, and to prove himself he stood upright (or as upright as possible for him) and put each hand on each side of his hips. "There is no need for your tears, so don't shed them."

Even a little guiltily, she stopped crying (like he had asked her) and tried thinking on how to apologise properly. "Oh! Maybe I could seam something for you!" She finally found herself answering, and Ciel had to suppress a laugh at the sudden realisation in her eyes.

"Something for me?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Only recently I learned how to seem patterns, and despite me not being very good at it I'm sure I could do something nice for you, like a napkin with your name and a basic design."

Her features were calmer now, and she had stopped crying, so Ciel had to say to himself _indulge her_ and remind himself he'd rather see her smiling than shedding tears for a mere coughing.

"I would very much like it." He nodded, and put on the helmet again. Elizabeth took that as a sign that that he wanted to fight again and adopted the defensive posture before the countdown.

In the door, Frances was unsure whether or not should she should interrupt them. She had only stopped her lesson because a letter from Edward had arrived, and she was eager to hear from him (how hard it must be, she thought, to lose a fiance like that, and despite her own mourning for her brother, she wasn't sure how he was coping with that big of a loss), however tardy that was.

She read it quickly, pondered over it a little and did a sketch of sorts of her answer before remembering she was giving fencing lessons to her nephew and she was supposed to help him prepare to see the queen in a month's worth time. If only his butler weren't as knowledgeable as he was about the ways of nobility she would teach him all on her own.

Upon hearing his coughing she had been tempted to open the door and help him, but she noticed it would only aggravate the situation—Elizabeth would get more worried thinking she has heard from the other side of the hall or something and she would be more fickle.

Fortunately, it didn't go as far a as coughing attack, and finished quite easily. After that, tranquilizing her daughter was the hard part, but she noticed (not truly surprised) that Ciel had done it without issues.

.: :.

"Is something the matter, Midford?"

Edward had been practicing his fencing with a tree for about an hour and a half, and in all honesty it had Herman, the perfect's fag, worried.

The junior looked positively startled at the presence of his one-year-senior, but upon realising he had actually been the one not aware of his surroundings, took his mask off and shrugged.

"I'm as fine as I could be, I guess. Just… a little bit morose." It was only once in awhile when he spoke his heart out, and it was only with someone as open-minded as his soon-to-be prefect. "It is almost ironic, I think. Five months ago I had a fiance, and now I don't. It's… I'm dismayed."

Herman seemed unsure whether to be sympathetic or pitying his fag. In the end, he grimaced. "Did your… family break the engagement?"

Edward shook his head. "She… um… she was Etoile."

Herman's eyes widened at the revelation. He had heard the incident with the Phantomhives from his fag's lips, but now his former sadness was much more justified than five months ago. He stood silent, unsure of whether or not to pity him even more.

"I didn't know you two were engaged." He said at last, sighing. Edward encased his fencing sword and shrugged.

"It was a family secret. She and I were supposed to announce it to the other noblemen once she was fourteen. Aunt Rachel said it was dangerous for me to announce it. That I would be targeted or something along those lines. So we kept quiet about it." Edward smiled bitterly. "But sometimes I wonder if she could have been safer if it were public. Just imagine. Nobody would have attacked her if they had known she was engaged to the son of the best swordsman of England."

Herman raised an eyebrow. "But… I heard rumors that the Phantomhive kid came back."

Edward shook his head. " _Ciel_ came back. They were two. Ciel and Etoile. Identical, but different sexes."

The older merely nodded. It must be hard for Edward, he suspected. To be able to voice this much had taken him five months, perhaps more. Just imagine how much thought he gave to it. How he had hidden his grief for so long.

"Well, that explains a couple of things. The rumors were pretty vague. Then again, the noble ladies do enjoy to gossip every now and then."

Edward nodded, still morose. "I remember a few gatherings we had after the engagement was official—in secret, of course." He looked at the ground, lost in thought. "Etoile was… every bit the shining star her name says. She was gentle, happy, and even if she was the second twin, she didn't let it trouble her—not that I knew of, at least.

"We barely talked before the engagement, she was more used to have play dates with Lizzy and her brother. I… I always tried to be seen as an authority figure, but between the three of them the usually outsmarted me and I ended acquiescing. They played, I tried to show them how to do it correctly and they ended pranking me."

Herman stood silent, waiting for Edward to finish.

"We became close when the engagement began, I guess. Because I was older than she, she did her best at looking more intelligent and mature." He smiled a little, remembering how cute she was. "She really was intelligent, but she was naïve enough to think she needed to be seen as mature to be able to see me, or something like that." He sighed and yelped. "Oh, I'm sorry Greenhill! I must be talking boring gibberish to you…"

"Not at all Midford," the senior answered in a good mannered way. He pressed his hand on Edward's shoulder, and smiled reassuringly. "It's nice to see you smile at least a little. You have been so detached this last five months I was actually wondering whether or not I should resign you of your position for the fourth of June."

Edward shook violently his head. "Family matters shan't intervene with my sporting performance, I promise!"

Herman scowled at him. "That's… definitely not what I tried to say." He rubbed his neck with the hand that wasn't gripping on the bat. "Remember when you vowed to be my fag? We both vowed to be loyal to the traditions of the school, to be brothers not bound by blood. And what kind of brother would I be if I don't listen to you?"

"…You're right, Greenhill. Thank you."

.: :.

"Now, young master. Please tell me, if minus three _x_ minus six equal minus twelve, how much does _x_ equal to?"

Ciel was glaring at the paper sheet in front of him. More specifically, to the numbers written in it. He wrote hastily—almost reluctant—the equation's procedure. After a few pondering seconds he chewed, dubitant, the pen he was using and cleared his voice in order to speak his (probable) answer.

"Two?"

"And are you sure it is not negative, young master?"

"In your dreams."

Sebastian nodded, almost mocking. "Very well, young master. Despite not having a formal education before me whatsoever, you have proven to be quite able with numbers. Perhaps once you reach the adequate age, you can find no problems understanding the content of the public school program."

It took Ciel only half a second to glare at his butler. "Are you calling me daft?"

Sebastian shook his head, even if he was still somewhat smirking. "No, of course not. I am merely impressed with how well you have adapted to homeschooling. Perchance you might want to attend Lord Edward's school once you reach thirteen?"

Ciel scowled. "Don't be stupid. I have to prepare myself for the queen. I need to claim my right as the new Lord of Phantomhive, and I cannot play schoolboy should I expect to do it this year." He frowned, even if it was barely-passable perceived. "I need all power I can gather, even if it means becoming the Queen's watchdog at a young age, and start my investigation over those who wronged me."

"Oh, yes. Your vengeance." the sudden realisation in his tone was so fake Ciel rolled his eyes at that. "I had quite forgotten you had a vengeance in mind, young master, if I am honest with you. What with all the butler playing, my mind has been drifting to numerous cleaning gadgets I would like to use and several new recipes I would like to try. It is not in my priority list as of now."

This wasn't worth a fight, Ciel told himself. "No, I am not interested in attending public school. I never wanted to, I suppose." Noting the amused expression in his butler, he cleared his voice. "Weren't we going to review events of the last century after finishing these?"

.: :.

"I wonder why aunt Frances decided out of the blue that you were a better teacher than her," scoffed Ciel after barely catching his breath, having sparred against Lizzy for three whole minutes. "Not that the change isn't welcomed, but it's sudden and… well, unexpected."

Elizabeth, taking off her helmet, merely shrugged. "Could it be that you would find yourself more relaxed fencing me?" She balanced the sword in her left hand, pondering. "Or perhaps that I have an experience closer to you than hers, why don't you ask her."

Ciel thought of a thousand ways to answer her as he narrowed his eyes. _Closer to yours? You've participated in the Fencing Tournament for three years, and won two on a row._

Elizabeth let out a resigned sigh as her ponytail was giving her a headache ( _so much hair_ ), she actually didn't know how much longer would they be practicing, but at least she wasn't cloistered from society as Ciel was, what with his studying ahead, she knew he was viewing the same contents as Edward—and that was saying something.

Her cousins let out something that sounded very close to a squeak. "She terrifies me," he admitted, almost in a whisper. Elizabeth was close enough to hear his confession, and looked behind Ciel, where mother sat, scribbling details about hers and Ciel's techniques, little something's they would need to keep improving over the time. She rose and came close to them, reciting what she saw good from their last sparr and what needed to be improved.

"Good job, Ciel. I believe you have greatly improved since your first lesson."

It wasn't (totally) uncommon of aunt Frances to give praise, but for her to give praise over someone's improvement in _fencing_ of all things, was impressive. Being the one receiving the praise, Ciel found himself with a warm sensation inside his chest, and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, aunt Frances."

Elizabeth suddenly squealed. "Oh, oh! Ciel, could you stay for dinner? Your mansion is _veeeeeeeery_ far in the countryside, and it's almost evening. So could you? Could you?"

Ciel was suddenly uncomfortable. "I feel rather tired. I am all sweaty and didn't think to bring another change of clothing."

"We are family, silly!" She giggled, and then pouted. "If it gets you all worked up, you could use some of Edward's old clothing. I'm pretty sure the servants haven't gotten rid of all of his clothing." She didn't seem to notice how Ciel's face reddened as she continued talking about possible clothing Edward used to wear that could fit him just well.

"Uh… I don't really think…"

"Elizabeth, enough," said aunt Frances a little more stern than usual. Ciel was glad she intervened, or else didn't know what Lizzy would say next. "She is, however, right at staying the fact that you could join us at dinner. You live with seldom humanity, except that cursed butler of yours," the hatred was so evident in her voice, but Ciel let her continue. "You can take a bath in one of the guest rooms, and join us for dinner. I believe Alexis wanted to give you something ever since May, heaven knows what."

Ciel had to think hard about this. He suspected whatever uncle Alexis had to give to him was important, and probably related to the Queen, since he hadn't shared yet the information with his wife.

"Wait, is he already back from his diplomatic visit to France?"

Aunt Frances nodded. "He arrived six hours ago, but has rested since the travel exhausted him so. He will, however, join us at dinner."

Ciel finally nodded. "I guess I have no saying in the matter. I will ask Sebastian to prepare a bath, then."

.: :.

"Ciel, you're here!"

The heir of Phantomhive let out a terrified gasp at the familiar voice. If it weren't for Sebastian, who was already buttoning his t-shirt, he would be in absolute panic. He stared at his uncle, who came close, made the butler dressing him step aside and hugged him tightly.

"U-uuncle Alexis… what a surprise. How are you faring this evening?"

"Ohoho… stop being so formal, but I'm fine, thanks for asking!" When the marquess finally retreated, Ciel glanced at Sebastian's way, subtly asking him to end this up.

His uncle finally came to realise the indecency of it (though, were he a normal pudorous person he wouldn't even barge in without permission) and retired a few steps.

"I am rather joyful at the prospect of finally having you home, uncle." He tries to sound as truthful as possible, even if he wasn't truly fancying the idea of spending any other minute outside his mansion. Alexis gave a loud laugh and raised a hand to his hair, starting to walk out of the room.

"I had little to no business in France, so it was rather quick."

They both walked to dinner, Ciel internally wondering what was he going to tell him. The did dine together, Elizabeth trying to be chirpy but ended trying to emule her mother's very move. It was quite the sight, and Ciel couldn't help but stare at her childish delicacy, that despite her age, was quite agile. Ciel wondered if it had anything to do with all the practice she did with fencing.

As dinner had finished, Elizabeth was also asking if Ciel could stay with them the night. Luckily for Ciel aunt Frances had said no, and uncle Alexis hadn't tried to side with Elizabeth.

"However, there is a matter I need to discuss with you, Ciel. If you would follow me?"

In a matter of minutes, they entered Alexis' office and Ciel sat in the seat in front of his uncle, who was showing a rare display of taciturness.

"I was told you pretended to gain the title of earl somewhere this year. Is it true?"

Ciel avoided his gaze. "I am the last of my family, uncle Alexis. There is no other thing I can do."

"You could wait until reaching age. You know fully well we are family, you shouldn't…"

"No, don't say it. I need to do this, it's the only way I will be taken seriously. I want those that captured me to know that they will be chased, and the only way to archieve that is to become the Queen's watchdog."

Alexis let out a sigh that made him sound for the first time the age he was supposed to be. "Will you at least consider coming more regularly to visit? Elizabeth really has been feeling better knowing you're safe."

Ciel grimaced, but if he was fortunate uncle Alexis would take this as a sad smile. "I will try, I promise."

* * *

As Elizabeth wasn't engaged, and she wasn't supposed to be seen as _cute_ by Ciel, she wasn't shy about her abilities in fencing, nor obsessive with cuteness.

I find Herman's and Edward's brotherhood one of my favourites in the manga. Seeing as the prefect was portrayed as someone really sensible it would obviously be him holding his secret.


End file.
